This invention relates in general to a refrigeration compressor, and more particularly to a hermetic refrigeration rotary motor-compressor.
Reciprocating piston refrigeration hermetic motor-compressors are well known in the art. They possess, however, inherent disadvantages of having reciprocating motion of a piston causing high stresses in certain components, vibration, noise, and limiting their rotational speeds. Further, they must be equipped with suction valves complicating design, lowering efficiency and causing other numerous disadvantages.
Various types of rotary compressors have been proposed to replace the reciprocating piston compressors in the refrigeration, air conditioning and other systems, in order to overcome some of its disadvantages, and to realize new advantages. However, such efforts have not been fully successful and the reciprocating piston compressor is in widespread use in hermetic compressor-motor machines today.